The present invention relates generally to compact disk labeling systems for use in applying an adhesive label to a non-readable surface of a compact disk.
A number of patents have been issued relating to compact disk labeling systems for applying compact disk labels. These include U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,421,950, 5,783,033, 5,783,031, 5,902,446, and European Patent No. 0855713.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,421,950 discloses an applicator tool for adhering a gummed label to a circular disk in concentric alignment with a center hole through the disk. The applicator tool has a blade portion and a handle portion. An alignment hub having a raised circular shoulder is disposed on one side of the blade portion and a projecting hub is disposed on the other blade surface. The shoulder and hub are aligned along an axis and the hub and are sized for insertion into the disk center hole.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,783,033 discloses a compact disc labeling device for manually applying a label to a compact disc. The device includes an assembly having a circumferential flange with an upper flange surface, a piston, a first rod having a diameter approximately equal to the diameter of the label""s central aperture and that extends from the upper surface of the piston, and a second rod having a diameter approximately equal to the diameter of the disc""s central aperture and that extends from the first rod. In use, a label is placed on the flange with the first rod projecting through its central aperture and the disc positioned on the second rod through its central aperture. When the piston is moved from an upper first position to a lower second position, the disc is applied to the label.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,783,031 discloses a device and a process for applying a label to a compact disk. The device is comprised of a two-level base with a post in the center of the base. A compact disc is slipped over the post and rests on the upper level of the base. A cap is then placed over the post which allows an annular paper label to be centered on the disc.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,902,446 discloses a labeler for manually placing self-adhesive labels onto compact disks. The labeler has a positioning cone with an elongated stock member, a flat surface with a diameter greater than that of the elongated stock member, and a point on an end of the positioning cone opposed from the elongated stock member. The labeler also has a positioning plate with a positioning hole in the center, a surface area upon which a self-adhesive label can be placed and a side area to add strength to the positioning plate. The labeler further has a cylindrical base with a flat lip member upon which the positioning plate can rest substantially flat, a flat bottom to keep the cylindrical base substantially flat when used on a substantially flat surface, a wall to keep the flat lip member lifted substantially off of the substantially flat surface and a hollow cavern into which a substantial portion of the positioning cone can fit.
European Patent No. 0855713 discloses a device having a sleeve with a reception element for the compact disc. A fixing element positions the compact disc and a cover element which is pivoted to the reception element and provided with a carrier element for a label on its inside. The carrier element has an adhesive layer for temporarily securing the label and is secured to the inside of the cover element via an adhesion element, with transfer of the label to the surface of the compact disc, upon closure of the sleeve.
The device disclosed in European Patent No. 0855713 has a sticky surface that holds the label prior to contact with the CD. The label is placed by hand around a target circle to locate the label, and the sticky surface holds the label, and then the lid is closed to apply the label to the CD. The is no central hub that holds the label, and there is no concentric foam disk in the device disclosed in European Patent No. 0855713.
Companies by the name of Stomper and Press-it market almost identical label applicators, and these applicators function in a manner similar to the device disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,902,446, although they are made differently. The Stomper and Press-it devices have a base with a surface that holds an adhesive-backed label with the adhesive surface facing upward. A spring loaded central alignment member has a larger diameter lower portion, whose diameter matches that of the label. An upper portion has a smaller diameter that matches the diameter of the opening in the CD. The CD is placed over the upper portion and rests on a shelf (or shoulder region per U.S. Pat. No. 5,902,446) formed between the upper and lower portions of the alignment member. The CD is pressed downward against the tension of the spring, forcing the alignment member downward until the CD contacts the adhesive surface of the label.
Dynosys AG markets a Labelle(trademark) CD labeling system. This system has a bottom casing (or base) containing a centered depressible knob referred to as a movable swimming centering knob. A lid that closes on the bottom casing contains a CD hub and a depressible button that moves the hub and CD towards the bottom casing. A label is placed in the casing bottom, and the movable swimming centering knob automatically aligns with the top centering core when the lid is closed. This aligns the label with the CD. When the lid is closed on the bottom casing and the depressible button in the center of the lid is pressed, the CD-ROM is lowered onto the aligned label disposed in the bottom casing. The movable swimming centering knob in the bottom casing is moved below the label when the depressible button in the center of the lid is pressed to contact the CD with the label.
It is an objective of the present invention to provide for improved compact disk labeling systems for use in applying an adhesive label to a readable surface of a compact disk.
European patent application No. EP 0855712 A1 published on Jul. 29, 1998 discloses apparatus for use in applying labels (30) to storage disks (40) such as CDs or CD-ROMs using printable or unprinted writable or unwritten labels that are round and have a central opening (41). A device (100) is disclosed consisting of a bottom piece (10) with a vertical, first receiving rod (15) for accepting, holding and centering the storage disk and a cover piece (20) matching the bottom piece. A second vertical rod (25) is attached in a spring-like fashion to the cover piece (20) for accepting, holding and centering the adhesive label (30) having an adhesive surface (32) facing the bottom piece. In the closed and pressed together condition of the bottom piece and cover piece, the two receiving rods (15, 25) take on a coaxial position and the label is pressed on to the storage disk surface, while concurrently the second vertical rod for the label is springing back. This label attachment device thus secures both the label and the storage disk by means of their respective central openings.
To accomplish the above and other objectives, the present invention provides for compact disk labeling systems that easily apply an adhesive label to a readable surface of a compact disk (CD). One embodiment of the compact disk labeling system is a device that comprises a standard CD jewel case having a base and a lid. A plastic insert is secured to the base and includes a central spindle that holds the CD by means of its central hole. The plastic insert has a circular depressed area in which CD sits when secured by the central spindle. A CD label hub and a concentric foam disk are attached to the lid of the CD jewel case. The CD label hub has a central opening into which the central spindle sits when the lid is closed. The central opening in the CD label hub is larger in diameter than the central spindle and there is no contact between them. The CD label hub is sized so that the central opening of the CD label is secured by it.
To operate the device, a CD is secured in the plastic insert with its central hole secured by the spindle. A CD label is pressed over the CD label hub so that its back side touches the concentric foam disk and its adhesive surface is exposed. The lid is closed, and the concentric foam disk presses the adhesive surface of the CD label onto the surface of the CD, thus securing the label to the CD.
Another embodiment of the compact disk labeling system is a device that comprises a base and a rotatable lid attached to the base by means of a living hinge or other flexible member. The lid is substantially flat and has a U-shaped slot extending away from the hinge that forms a xe2x80x9cUxe2x80x9d around the center of the lid. By virtue of the U-shaped slot, the lid has an inner elongated tab section and an outer U-shaped section. A thin walled cylindrically-shaped CD label hub with a portion of the wall removed extends away from the surface of the U-shaped flexible member into the interior of the device when the lid is closed on the base. A CD label is held by the CD label hub against the U-shaped section with its printed side lying against the surface of the lid and adhesive surface exposed.
The base has a substantially flat upper surface that has edgewalls that extend away from the upper surface to create a cavity below the device when it sits on a flat surface. The upper surface has a central circular opening that generally aligns with the CD label hub when the when the lid is closed on the base. A portion of the upper surface is formed as a tab that extends into the center of the central circular opening. A spindle that holds a compact disk is formed as part of the tab and is aligned with the center of the cylindrically-shaped hub.
The cylindrically-shaped hub extending from the U-shaped elongated tab section is sized to pass into the central circular opening when the lid is closed on the base for storage purposes. The tab fits in the removed portion of the cylindrically-shaped hub when the lid is closed on the base for storage purposes.
To operate the device, a CD is disposed on the base with its central hole secured by the spindle. A CD label is pressed over the CD label hub so that its printed side lies against the surface of the lid and its adhesive surface is exposed. The lid is closed so that the CD label hub touches the center of the CD. The outer U-shaped section of the lid is then fully closed on the base to press the adhesive surface of the CD label onto the surface of the CD, thus securing the label to the CD.
In another embodiment of the system, the compact disk, and optionally a mini compact disk, is held by means of an outer edge holding mechanism instead of a central hub. The outer edge holding mechanism may be provided by a plurality of bosses or tabs, a single circular lip or recess, or portions of a circular lip.